Brawlgasm: Episode 8
Brawlgasm: Episode 8 is a brawl machinima created by GuitarmasterX7 Plot Snake is having his moment in his box until Captain Falcon interups it by Falcon Kicking the box then he asks what he does in there and Snake says you don't wanna know.Then Captain Falcon tells Snake that there was a fighting tournament today and the winner gets to fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy and gets impunity from the law for a whole day and Snake thinks if he wins, he'll get to pee on Kirby's toothbrush but then Captain Falcon says that is not illegal and then they go. Snake and Captain Falcon fought there way to the tournament well Snake did most of the fighting and Captain Falcon was loosing on the easiest characters but he still survived and both of them are the only ones undefeated.Then snake asks who is narrating, he says his name is Phillip and says he's immune to bullets he shoots himself to prove it only to prove that he is not immune. Snake and Captain Falcon made there way to the finals then suddenly they have to fight each other than Captain Falcon says if they fight, the winner would be tired when he has to fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy then Snake asks who could they possibly send to beat one of them and it turns out to be Chuck Norris(Black Captain Falcon with Chuck's face pasted over it). They were gonna play rock,paper,scissors but Captain Falcon says they should play in reverse so to win you lose.They play and Captain Falcon switches rules again then he Falcon Punches him off the arena. Snake lands on Link and tells him what happened now Captain Falcon has to fight Chuck norris.Snake asks what does he need him for anyways then Link says he is his roomate and he pays the rent then he says to Snake that he could always go back home and he remembers that his dad(Big Boss) made him eat Anacondas so he has to save Captain Falcon but he went the wrong way and he goes the other way to save him. Captain Falcon starts the match with Chuck Norris, he tries to attack Chuck but he keeps losing.He gives him a Captain Falcon beating but no scratch was on him.Captain Falcon was about to do a Falcun punch on Chuck but Snake stops them both from fighting and yells CRAB BATTLE then a big explosion came and later Zelda says she feels more pregneter than she was 5 minutes ago then link runs. Snake attack both Captain Falcon and Chuck Norris then later, he is on Battlefield and he a little dizzy then Captain Falcon says to Link that he ran whil Chuck was beating Snake up then Kirby finds Snake and asks what did he do to his toothbrush then Snake chuckles about it. After the credits,Wario(dressed as mario) tells Sonic to come here to tell him a secret, when he gets there, he tell's him Waluigi's hari color is not natural then another Wario grabs Sonic and touches his balls then Ganon attacks all of them.